Amor Italo-Español
by Queenares34
Summary: Desde que su abuelo murio, Lovina y su hermana menor Feliciana tuvierón que irse a España para comenzar una nueva vida sin sus primos (Romano y Veneciano), gracias a ellos tuvierón mucha protección. Pero al viajar a aquel pais, la vida de la mayor de ellas cambiara drasticamente. ¿Sera gracias a su jefe? (Relata a Romano mujer/España hombre y sus alter egos)


**Amor Ítalo-Español**

**Capítulo 1**

**El mundo lleno de Idiotas**

Era una mañana de pleno verano, en la habitación de Lovina Vargas donde el sol surcaba por su ventana dándole de refilón en la cara. El despertador sonó a las 8:00 con un ruido ensordecedor provocando perezosamente que se destapara un brazo para apagar la alarma, y dándose una vuelta en la cama, media somnolienta, se encontró con la cara babosa de su hermana Feliciana.

-Svegliati ragazza stupida –expresaba mientras le golpeaba el hombro de forma brusca-

-Ve…nee-chan ¿Por qué tan enojada? –Formulaba con estupidez-

-Comenzaste con la pregunta más estúpida del día- respondió sarcásticamente a su hermana-

-Ve… ¿Por qué? –Interrogaba con suma ignorancia la situación-

-Porque te metiste en mi cama sin mi permiso estúpida, para la próxima si lo haces te quedas sin pasta –demostraba su enojo con una vena palpitante en la frente mientras levantaba su puño-

-Ve…sorella no me quites la pasta, no lo hago más –manifestaba dramáticamente mientras se le salían las lagrimas como cascadas-

-¡Agh!, bueno está bien, no te voy a sacar tu preciosa pasta, pero compórtate y aléjate de mi cama –hablaba con semblante serio y con los brazos cruzados encima del colchón-

-Ve…sos la mejor Sorella –declaraba alegremente con los ojos entrecerrados mientras trataba de abrazar a su hermana-

-Aléjate mujer, mierda no me toques-articulaba mientras la echaba-

-Ve… ¡Comeremos pasta! –Exponía felizmente mientras brincaba hacia la puerta-

Cuando miraba a su hermana salir del cuarto, pensó esto: Se nota que toda la estupidez del abuelo Rómulo lo heredaron la imbécil de Feliciana y el idiota de mi primo Veneciano…

En el momento en se fue la pequeña, ella se levanto de la cama y fue a buscarse un poco de ropa…

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Feliciana preparaba la pasta con muchísimo tomate…

-Ve…pasta –con cara risueña mientras cocinaba-

Ring…ring…ring –sonaba insistentemente el timbre del departamento-

-Mmm ¿Quién será? –se cuestionaba así misma antes de abrir-

Detrás de la puerta se encontraba un hombre de pinta joven, alto, fornido, ojos azules con aspecto frio, mirada seria, el cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás…

-Hola Feliciana –emitía seriamente el rubio-

-Ve…Ludwig –exponía mientras daba pequeños saltos para abrazarlo, generando que este se le hiciera un rojo intenso en el rostro- Ve…quieres pasar a comer la Pasta –enunciaba jovialmente-

-E-eh, no quisiera molestar –con tono apenado y avergonzado-

-Ve…-demostraba su carita entristecida de perrito que pedía comida-

-Está bien –demostraba su cara de hombre rendido y largo un suspiro-

-¡YUPI! –Enunciaba emocionada en su camino a la cocina-, te digo que puedes sentarte donde gustes…Ve…. –le indicaba al joven-

Un minuto después, Feliciana coloca los platos de comida en la mesa y en ese momento llamo a su hermana con un grito… ¡SORELLA YA ESTA LISTA LA COMIDA!

En ese instante sale Lovina del cuarto bañada y vestida, de esta forma se acercaba al comedor, pero se quedo en shock al instante…

-¿Qué hace el "macho patatas" aquí en la mesa? –averiguaba furiosa frunciéndole el seño al hombre alemán, que lo llamaba "macho patatas" por el gran desprecio que le tiene-

-Ve…hermanita, Ludwig se quedo a comer pasta con nosotras –tratando de demostrar su emoción, sin notar la furia de su hermana-

Después de aquella sorpresita no muy agradable que se le apareció a la pobre de Lovina, se sentaron a almorzar.

-Nee-chan ya sabes ¿donde trabajaras? –se encontraba intrigada por su hermana Feliciana-

-Si…en un lugar que me recomendó la estúpida de Isabela –contaba descuidad mientras tragaba una buena vuelta de espagueti-

-Que buena que es Isabela nee-chan y ¿a qué hora tienes que estar allí? Formulaba interesadamente-

-A las 9:30 am –procesaba mientras miraba las manecillas del reloj, que por cierto ya eran las 9:15 am-

Se apresuro lo más rápido que pudo para comer, saliendo allí insultándose así misma por no cumplir con sus horarios –Mierda, mierda, mierda-

-Ve…parece que nee-chan está muy contenta ¿no lo crees Ludwig ? –Preguntaba incrédula a lo que estaba pasando en realidad-

-Feliciana no creo que Lovina este contenta –demostraba el germánico-

Entre tanto Lovina corría con todo lo que sus piernas le daban y empujando a la gente que se le quedaba viendo como si estuviera loca.

Necesitaba unos centímetros nomas para llegar al edificio cuando de repente choca contra una persona, como si se estrellase con una pared de concreto.

-Estupido, idiota que te pasa no tienes ojos para ver a la gente y los alrededores –tirada en el suelo furioso-

-Jejeje lo siento –demostraba la persona indescifrable-

-Sí que eres estúpido –demostraba una faz seria y enojada mientras lo analizaba-

El desconocido tenía cabello castaño desordenado, ojos verdes y sonrisa de despreocupado eh idiota. Por lo menos eso demostraba mientras se acercaba a ella para ayudarle a levantarse…

-¿Está bien Srta? –Mostrando su mano extendida en señal de ayuda-

-Excepto porque te me has aparecido como el muro de Berlín en el camino estoy perfecta ¡BASTARDO! –Le gritoneaba cuando le apartaba la mano de un golpe-

Se levanto indignadamente, y se dirigió al edificio sin importarle como lo había dejado al pobre hombre…

**Hola a todos vosotros Jajaja, bueno esta es mi primera historia de Hetalia, la verdad es que tuve que pedirle ayuda a una amiga (ella me mostro el anime, que por cierto me gusto) y bueno como ella sabia más que yo de cómo eran los personajes, me dio un par de tips y ayudas e hice la historia. Espero que les guste, lamento si es un poquito corto, pero bueno es el 1° capítulo no pidan mucho más, Jajajaja. Bueno espero que les guste…Saludos :D (Por cierto esto de ****Svegliati ragazza stupida, significa despiértate chica estúpida en italiano) **


End file.
